


Shine

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out finds himself a new buffing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

Although no one could ever replace Breakdown as the best buffer in the universe, Soundwave made an astonishingly adequate replacement. The Communications Officer had a deftness and perfectionism about him that Knock Out could appreciate. He clinical about it, got the job done fast, and left Knock Out with a tingling sensation afterward.

After the death of his partner, things had become significantly harder for Knock Out. There was a whole repertoire of inconveniences for the red mech, but at the top of that list was his decline in luster. It was so much easier to get an even shine when one had a partner to help them; a competent one, who actually knew what they were doing. Enter Soundwave.

Knock Out wasn’t quite sure what had spurred the lithe mech into action. They certainly held no love for one another. Despite this, Soundwave had been the one to approach Knock Out to offer his assistance. Never one to back off from such an obvious stroke of good luck, Knock Out had obliged him. He wasn’t disappointed.

Soundwave ran the buffer just under his set of tires. Knock Out purred at the sensation. Nothing was better to Knock Out than a mech who knew his way around a buffer. He swallowed a moan, tingling bits of pleasure shooting through his systems from the vibrations going across his plating. 

Shivering, he turned his helm, smirking at Soundwave. “Why, Soundwave, I didn’t realize you were such a connoisseur at these things.”

Soundwave didn’t respond. Knock Out didn’t expect one. The spy was just as silent as ever, as he was wont to do during these encounters and most other times. Knock Out didn’t mind; it made it more fun trying to wheedle a response out of him.

The buffer glided over a particularly sensitive portion of his lower back. Knock Out arched and chuckled. “I wonder who taught you how to do this. Or did you learn this all on your own?” He snorted. “How much practice did that take?” 

There was a pause for a moment before it continued on its journey. It was a minute stutter, but Knock Out was perceptive enough to pick up on it. A wicked gleam entered his optics. “I understand a mech may need a little  _help_  down in the pits.”

Soundwave’s mask was as blank as ever. It was obvious that Knock Out was trying to goad a reaction out of him and he didn’t raise to the bait. He finished down to the top of Knock Out’s thighs before swiveling around to face the medic. He presented the buffer to Knock Out before swiftly leaving.

"Pity," said Knock Out. "I was hoping for something a bit less…anti climatic."


End file.
